Impossible? Leave it to Jake to prove you wrong
by SwitzerLandGirl
Summary: This is a post BD story. SPOILERS! So, Jacob imprinted on Nessie. But he has to go to Port Angeles to get some meds for his father. That's when he meets a girl named Angel and his entire world changes. He imprints twice. 8 comments new chap.


Her eyes were practically piercing through me

Her eyes were practically piercing through me. Why was she doing this? Didn't she know I had to do whatever she asked of me? Her small hand was placed on my cheek pleading with me not to go.

"Nessie, my dad's ill. I need to get some things for him . He can't go all the way to Port Angeles by himself, and no, the pack can't go, they're busy." I said responding to all her unasked questions.

"But you know I'll be back right away. No one can take me away from you too long, kiddo." I added, and watched a smile spread across her face with extreme contempt. She patted my cheek again, letting me know I was her favorite play-toy, and to come back soon.

"Aw, thanks Ness. Makes me feel all fuzzy inside knowing I'm your favorite toy." Rolling my eyes I placed her on the floor. To be honest, I think I disliked being away from her a lot more than she did. It was odd . As if I was swimming against a current and everything was pushing me back. Back towards her. She smiled at me again, with such a r adiant smile it was like sunshine among all my dark thoughts. "I love you Jakey-toy ." She said and ran away from me laughing. Apparently considering me as a toy brought her great amusement. So why would it bother me? And as much as I hated to admit it, a little drive to Port Angeles might do me good, getting away from all this vampire smell. It was still disgusting, but somehow I kept myself from throwing up all over their pretty carpets while they surrounded me. They were still very much disgusting. That's when she walked through the front door.

"Oh, Barbie. I though I smelled something wrong. Smelled like something died. Guess it was only you." I said, making the most angelic face I could manage as I looked at the blond vampire that walked through the door. The most annoying of them all. Even after all this time I couldn't help myself around her. It was as if she was a joke magnet.

"Oh, wolf boy. I'm sort of busy right now. I'll ignore you some other time, 'kay?" she responded her tone icy as she showed past me. Right, busy. Har har.

"Ow, Blondie, that really hurt my feelings." I snorted, and walked out the door laughing, passing right next to Emmett. I could see he was chuckling silently, probably overhearing Barbie's and mine conversation. How could he stand to be around her? Let alone marry her, or kiss her? Ew. Erase mental image. My body was already trembling when I walked out the front door, and than I was running, on all four, and it felt like the good old days. Good? Not so good. But I wasn't alone.

_Ah, Leah, how good, I was hoping I'd hear you sometime soon._ My thoughts were full of sarcasm as I ran through the forest. I looked down at my legs to check if I took an extra pair of pants and shirt, they were there all tied up. Great.

_Jake. Nice. You just so made my day. I mean, how could I live without your sweet, not the least been annoying voice, oh mighty Alpha leader. _She responded, whit the same sarcasm I felt. Yet somehow, I guess we both got sort of used to each others company. She wasn't as irritating as before, when my stomach hurled at the thought of her name.

_Thanks._ She replied to my thoughts, and I knew she was rolling her eyes. _So anyway, where the hell are you going? I was enjoying my silent watch hour than, oh happy joy, you show up. I thought you mighty leaders never visit us, your loyal subjects._ She snorted, knowing how much it annoyed me when she associated me with any sort of leader or Alpha. I never asked for any of this. I just did what was necessary, at the time, and now I was stuck playing daddy to 4 of them. I could sense she was going to respond something to my thoughts so I just answered her question.

_Need to go to Port Angeles. And I'd appreciate some privacy while I go there_. I muttered as I ran somewhere near the place she was, I could smell her now.

_Oh High Alpha, yes anything you wish. I'll just refrain from talking till you morph human again._ She was starting to annoy me. A great lot.

_You know Leah, that was just nice Jake talk for : you're extremely annoying_. It was the edge of my temper. I needed some peace yet here she was being her snotty self.

_Personal pain in the but at your service._ And that's when she really grasped how far she pushed it cause she added _Fine. I will leave you alone, oh mighty Jake. _And I was alone. Me and my head. No Leah. And for once I was thankful the guys were sleeping, and Quil was spending time with Claire. I needed the rest. And if they were here they'd complain we hardly ever spend time together now that Nessie's here, and I'm sure they'd tag along to Port Angeles whether I wanted them or not. About 10 minutes later I was already right outside Port Angeles. As I shaped back, and dressed, I realized I really might be home soon. This run had been unordinary fast, even for me. And I could already feel her pulling me back to Forks, back towards her. The pain was hardly bearable. I had to focus to find the pharmacy, before the pain got the best of me and I started running back before I got anything done. Big sign. Pharmacy. Awesome, this must be my lucky day. I walked in, not even bothering to say hello, and showed the piece of paper that had the medicine I needed written on it. The women there looked at me, her eyebrows raised, and than finally went looking for the meds. About time, doesn't she realize I'm in a sort of a hurry?

"Hello to you too." I heard her mumble, barely audible, even to my super sensitive ears. I stifled a chuckle. Somehow I didn't bother with anything while I was away from Nessie. Nothing else really mattered. Than she was back, dragging herself so slowly I had the urge to rip the meds out of her hand and just lave. I could have done it. But I decided to be nice, even just a little bit. As she handed me the pills, I just put the money on the front desk.

"Thanks." I said before opening the door and slamming them behind me. "Freedom." I muttered, sighing happily. In less than an hour I'll be back with Nessie. But unfortunately, I barely took 3 steps , when a dark haired girl collided with me. I looked up at the sky, slightly irritated. I guess this _wasn't _my lucky day after all.

"I'm so sorry!" I heard her mumbling as she started picking up the stuff that fell from the bag she had in her hand. Her hair covering her entire face. It was dark black, the color of night without stars. And normally I would have just walked away, too eager to see Nessie, not carrying about anyone else. But something pulled at me, something urged me to help this girl. Maybe she reminded me of Bella, maybe that was all. And so I bent down, picking up the first thing I saw, a book. Uglies? What kind of a book is that?

"Interesting." I muttered with a chuckle. I could feel her eyes on me, and for some reason I couldn't help but look at her. Face her. That's when it happened. That's when it happened again, I should say. My whole mind untangled itself, my thoughts drifting away, and my gaze fixed on her deep green eyes, her red cheeks. And she grasped me. She held me there. In place. I couldn't move, I could hardly breathe. What the hell was happening? And than she pulled at me. Another steel cable, perhaps even slightly stronger than the other one that held me. The pull was stronger. The need to help. And than I saw the sadness in those beautiful eyes of hers, hurt so deep it actually made me cringe in pain. How was this happening? Isn't one enough? Isn't it suppose to be rare? But of course, if to anyone, it had to happen to me. Of course. Now that I didn't need it, or want it anymore, now it happens. All I wanted was one. One. Not two. One. Just to lessen the pain Bella left, just to give me a reason to live. Not to pull me in two different directions. Not that.

" Um. Yeah. It's an awesome book actually. I just…needed a walk so… " and as she spoke her voice somehow sounded like velvet. The best song ever written. I watched her intently, unable to look away. I knew I was making her uncomfortable by the way she tucked her hair behind her air, and because her face grew an even deeper shade of red. It suited her though. Her wonderful face. Her skin was white. Though not exactly pale as Bella's was, while she was still human. Her huge green eyes, were full of secrets, and her hair was the amazing color of night. She was very slim, and quite tall I guess. But compared to be, she was still so small, so fragile. Helpless.

"Mind if I walk with you'" the words just left my mind before I even realized what I was saying. I wasn't in control of my body anymore, she was.

"Um. Sure. I was feeling sort of… lonely." She admitted shyly, managing a smile. Such a radiant smile, I couldn't help but grin back.

"Great, so where are we going?" I asked and that was when I was completely sure. Because I didn't even care where we were going, as long as she was going with me. I didn't care about anything, but clearing that sadness from her deep green eyes. I could see only her, and somehow, she was pulling me so hard, I thought I could never leave her, even though there was another cable, string, pulling at me. Nessie, I remembered from the back of my mind, and a part of me, a small part, yearned to see her. But somehow she felt less important at the moment. With this green eyes girl pulling at me, hurt, broken. I just wanted to glue her back together.

"What's your name?" I asked, realizing I didn't even bother to find out. Was I suppose to call her green eyed girl forever? Forever… How long would that actually be? How could this even be _possible_?

"Angel." She mumbled silently staring at the ground. Why was she embarrassed with her name? It suited her perfectly.

"Nice. The name fits you." I said trying to make her look at me, wanting to see those green eyes, wanting to get lost in their depth. And as she looked up there was a flicker somewhere in them. Somehow, I gave her hope, and that made me unbelievably happy and grateful.

"Thanks." She said, unable to hide the new smile that rose on her face. Oh, as impossible as it might seem it was very much true.

"I'm Jacob. Jacob Black." The only person to ever have something like this happen to him in the history of forever. Of course the thing that is suppose to be extremely rare would happen to me twice. Why did I ever think things could be easy for me? And that's how it happened. Jacob Black, the possibly most unlucky werewolf ever to be born, had imprinted, twice, on two different girls. Jacob Black had imprinted with a green eyed girl named Angela, and nothing else mattered, but the depth of her eyes.

And suddenly I was torn in two.


End file.
